


Paint It Black

by shadowphoenix501



Series: Los Santos's finest [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gambling, Gang Rape, Grand Theft Auto Online, Guns, Heist, Killing, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Multi, Nudity, Open Relationships, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Pillow Talk, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Seduction, Smuggling, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Street Racing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/F/F, Vigilantism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphoenix501/pseuds/shadowphoenix501
Summary: In Los Santos, there is no place for the weak and naive, you either succumbed your innocence in an instant or slowly, either way you WILL succumbed.LSPD officer Victoria Derrick will soon learn the harsh truth, what seems to be a normal arrest will soon turn into a... Complex Situation with the suspect.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Los Santos's finest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and it's set in the world of GTA Online. Any critics and feedbacks are appreciated, encouraged, and considered

"So... How's your day, officer?"

"Pretty good, better since i caught you"

the suspect chuckled her reaction caught officer Derrick off-guard "you... Don't feel any remorse?"

"Officer..."

"Derrick"

"Officer Derrick, what does my criminal record say about me?"

the 21 year old officer stopped her cruiser at the traffic, turned around, and smirked "I don't know what did you do these last few days?"

This ellicited an approval from the suspect "teasing are we? I approve"

the officer turn back facing forward "yeah, well, with or without your approval you're going to the courthouse anyway"

"i wouldn't be so sure of that, officer"

"and why's that?"

"Why would you need an escort cruiser?"

"why would--" she turns around, and she's surprised to see that her words are indeed true

"That's Axelton's car but what's he doing here?" She look to the left and see Rockford's

"they're supposed to be in La Mesa, it doesn't make any sense..."

She called in her radio "Dispatch, is there supposed to be an escort for my suspect today? Please respond"

a male voice replied "yes, officer, the captain ordered you to follow them"

"copy, out" a worried expression formed on the officer's face, the traffic light turned green, and without any hint of worry, the suspect speak to her

"Let me rephrase my earlier question, officer: how's your day going to be?"


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things took a horrible, chaotic, and disastrous turn for Victoria, not only now she's running from corrupt cops, and bloodthirsty gangsters. Now she has to trust the suspect if she wants to survive

"What the hell did i get myself into?" Riley muttered to herself while she nervously follow the 2 cruisers

"Nothing unusual, just your daily dose of corruption in the precinct"

she ignored the suspect and turn into an alleyway, she spots 2 figures, one is her captain and a shady stranger, she pulled her cruiser over and exit her car

"captain? What's the meaning of this?"

The captain look at her with a sad look "Officer Derrick, i'm afraid we have to release the suspect"

"what? But she hasn't even got a lawyer, yet! And who are these guys?"

"I know, but still we have to release her... As for your second question these are... Members of Madrazo Cartel" the tension grew on Victoria, she has heard of the ruthless cartel before

"well, officer, sorry to disappoint" Derrick look behind and see that her suspect's cuffs are no more on her wrist, enough is enough for Victoria

"no, i'm not letting her walk!"

"Victoria--"

Victoria pulled out her gun and aim at the suspect, "Captain Mulligan, when we get back i will file a report on you and the rest of you corrupt bastards!"

All around her, guns are being trained at her, even from her fellow policemen "Officer Derrick, lower the gun, that's an order!" Yelled her captain

"no! Justice must be served, even if it's the last thing i'll do!"

The suspect suddenly laughed "you all are too busy with each other, you all forget about one crucial thing" everyone shared a confused look "the KKangpae's are here"

"wha--" Victoria glanced behind her "Fuck, RPG!"

The rocket hit one of the cruiser and killing an officer beside it, Victoria took cover behind her cruiser and attempt to return fire while maintaining her eyes to the suspect who's now with the cartel, she gets out of cover and aim at the suspect "hey! Stay--" a rocket hit her cruiser, causing her to be thrown forward and hit by shrapnel

"Ah... Fuck..." Her ears are ringing, her visions are blurry as she attempted to make sense of situation, Captain Mulligan is nowhere to be found, in front of her is the hand of officer Axleton, she rolled and see an offering hand, she takes it only to realize it's the suspect's hand

"stay with me if you want to live!" the suspect help her stand and motion her to follow her, no choice but to trust her, she makes a move to follow her

"what the hell did i got myself into?"


	3. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything she once believed in her life is slipping like water from the palm of her hand. Lost and afraid, the devil offers her hand.

"Good morning, officer" is the first thing Riley hears when she woke up, unfortunately for her it's not the way she expected to be

"Ugh... shit, where--"

"in my underground bunker"

Riley tried to get up from the chair, but to no avail "sorry, had to take some precaution just in case. But... if you want to make it tighter..." the suspect said in flirtatious tone, the officer couldn't contained her shock face

"did you just--"

"flirt? yes, can't be helped" the suspect sends her largest smirk to Riley and the reply she got is her looking away trying to hide her red face

"c-can't we just get on with it and tell me what you want? the sooner i get out from--"

"yeah... about that... i'm sorry to tell you this but that's not gonna happen" her tone is almost apologetic

"because you're going to kill me?"

"no... not me" the suspect take her phone from the pocket of her suit jacket and show her a video of what seems to be a press conference of Captain Mulligan

"... Officer Decker took a bribe from the Madrazo Cartel, in exchange for the release of--" the suspect skip some of the video "...However, Officer Victoria Decker is still at large and she is armed and dangerous."

the suspect turned off her phone and put it back on her pocket, Riley felt nothing but desolated

"th-those backstabing fuckers, i worked hard for this job, and they decided that framing me, and dragging my name into a mud is a good FUCKING IDEA?!" Riley tried to hold back her tears, never been in her life that she felt so lost and afraid.

The suspect can't help but feel a little sympathetic to the young former officer and put her hand on her shoulder

"Like it or not, that's how the world works. The sooner you accept it, the longer you'll live" but her words are met with silence as Riley is still coping with her loss, she can only sigh "If it makes you feel better, i'm going to get some food"

Riley glared at her "you fucking dragged me into this... mess i never asked for. And now you think that getting me some food would FUCKING--"

her words are cut off by the growling of her stomach, the room is filled with silence for a moment

"well..." the suspect shrugged "suit yourself, i can take a hint" the suspect starts to walk off before being stopped by Riley's "wait! i... where are you going?"

"probably either Burger Shot or Up-N-Atom"

"can i... get a burger, please? and some soda if you don't mind"

the suspect smiled as she walks away "not everyday the infamous Scarlett Schwartz is willing to buy some food for you!"

Riley sighed as the metal door closed, she look around the room and look at the bed that's not even half bad, and a TV and some movies, she look down and see a knife attached to a paper saying

"don't want you to be miserable :) -S.S" Riley chuckled, maybe the devil isn't so bad after all. 


	4. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stockholm Syndrome is a disease, that much is true. For the victim it's a weird kind of romance, once at least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months later...

* * *

"Where did you learn how to shoot?" Riley asked while reloading her pistol

"Several visits to Ammunation's shooting range, run-ins with the Merryweather, Vagos, Ballas, etc... And some fair amount of Professionals" Scar answered while shooting the target practice

"The 'Professionals'? Shit you made some dangerous enemies" Riley states before shooting again

"fyi the name's kinda ironic"

"why's that?"

"because they can't shut the fuck up in a shootout"

Riley chuckled "can i ask you a question?"

"shoot"

Scar gave herself a little smile, Riley just rolled her eyes but smiled "Any sane kidnappers would never trust their victim with a gun, why did you?"

"well..." Scar stopped shooting, holster her pistol and slowly walk to her "to be honest i don't know, maybe it's just a ruse to get under your skin, to get you at your most vulnerable state and finish you off after that, but then i thought: nah... too cliché"

Riley gave a small laugh "Any other possibilities?"

"Well... There is one..." Riley stopped shooting, holstered her pistol to look at Scar

"And care to tell--"

she never finished her words as Scar kissed her passionately, Riley's eyes went wide but welcome the kiss.

Scar is the first one to pull back "does that answer your question, Riley?" Riley's face goes steaming hot and she's desperately trying to look for an answer to her question

"well--i... Fuck, shit--i"

"ssshh..." Scar's question was discovered to be a retort as she dive for another kiss to silence her, the kiss is so fierce that Riley is pushed against the wall, it's a bit painful but Riley ignored it as she's too busy kissing with Scar, after a few minutes Riley pulled back, Scar could tell from her face that a great fucking is what she needs right now

"fuck me, please... I'm so wet..." Scar grins

"right here?"

"Right fucking here" Scar's hands are quick to undress herself and riley in just a few minutes.

And the next thing Riley knew, they're on the floor, Scar knew how to pleased a lady as everytime they got into a position, Scar would hit the right spot and give Riley an unimaginable pleasure.

The next few hours are filled with sucking, grinding, fingering, and kissing until their stamina has been depleted. Riley is too tired to walk as this is her first proper fucking so Scarlett had to carry her to the bedroom. Riley whispered "thank you" and Scarlett smiled in reply.

She put Riley down gently to the bed, kiss her forehead, and curled up with her "Scarlett... Can i ask you something?"

"Ask away, love"

Riley giggles "is this one time exclusive or are you serious about this?"

Scarlett stroke her hair and thought for a while before saying "Victoria, to be honest i tried to establish a serious relationship with anyone i bed, i really do. But i can't stay with only you, you'll be my favorite lover and no one could ever replace you, but there will be others... Be it men or women. I understand if you--"

"Scarlett, i know i was a dick when we first met and i still couldn't forgive myself to this day..." Tears start to break out from her eyes "Out of all the people in my miserable life, you're the one who stayed to fix me up after being broken by those i was wrong to trust. I'm willing to have an open relationship with you under conditions"

"Anything"

"I need to like the people you chose, no junkies, strippers are fine as long as it's one night only, no prostitute" 

Scarlett nods "of course"

"And finally... Don't you dare leave me, okay?"

"Not in a million years"

"Good" they hold each other close "i love you, Scar"

"I love you more, Riley"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not promote the syndrome in any kind of way


	5. Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Riley entered Scarlett's world, she begins to understand why being a criminal is not as easy as robbing a 24/7 store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later

It's 6 at the morning, but someone is already calling Scarlett's phone. She grudgingly woke up and answered it

"Who's--"

"Hey i know we got that other job--"

"My bank account said no, call me again when it finally agrees"

She hung up, groans and plant her face to the bed, luckily Riley is beside her to give her a morning hug she needed

"Who was it?"

"Lester Crest"

"Still trying to persuade you to buy a facility?"

"Yes, hopefully next week God will take pity on me and give me a discount"

Riley chuckled "i'm sure He will... by the way have you heard about our new secretary?"

"It's today, isn't it?

"Yes"

Scarlett sighed and get up to take a bath with Riley in the bathroom "hopefully this one already got her degree" they walk to the bathroom, took a bath and dressed up, Scarlett with her black suit jacket, black T-Shirt with the word 'Trickster' printed on it, and her black jeans. While Riley with her Grey Denim jacket, a loose T-Shirt with a picture of a Tux blending with the clothes, and a black ripped jeans

"I have to say, love, your choice of color to my hair is fantastic"

"What can i say? I learn from experience, plus it's my old hair color, and you look good in blue" Scarlett said as she tied her silver hair into a ponytail

Riley smiled as she walk to the kitchen to get something to eat "pizza still in the freezer?"

"Yep"

Riley takes the pizza box, let it melt for a while before warming it up "Thank God for your smart cooking, how did you get this penthouse anyway?"

"Using most of my money after a successful sale, almost went bankrupt"

Riley scoffed "what's on TV?"

Scarlett shrugs "typical news and a propaganda cartoon on Weazel"

While waiting for the pizza, Riley made coffee for both of them "what're our plans for today?" She said as she give her a mug of coffee

"Thank you, love, first we head to the office, to meet the new girl and get ourselves some supplies to sell later, and i want to visit the newly-opened Casino"

"Sounds fantastic, but remember love, in the casino, the house--"

"--always wins, i know" Scarlett smiled as she planted another kiss to Riley "come on, grab the pizza, i'll warm up the car"

"Are we using the Kuruma or--"

"Taipan" Scarlett smiled as she make her way to the garage

"Grea-- wait, THE TAIPAN?!" she turned back, preparing to hug and kiss Scarlett a thousand times as soon as the pizza is warmed up. She took the pizza and ride the elevator down to the garage.

_One uneventful ride to to the office later_

"You really are the best, you know that?"

"Yeah, i really get called that a lot these days"

"From who?"

"You" Scarlett smiled teasingly

Riley playfully punch her and smiled "fuck you"

"Oh i will be tonight"

The elevator dings as they arrived at their office's floor, they turn right and see a woman with a long auburn hair tied into a bun, wearing business white shirt and a black skirt, Scarlett smiled warmingly as she greet her by offering her hand "you must be the new secretary, pleasure to meet you"

The recruit returned Scarlett's smile and shake her hand "the pleasure is all mine, boss"

"before we get start how about an interview? Just so we know a bit of each other"

"Can't agree more, boss"

They walk to Scarlett's desk, and Riley whispered "i like her" to Scarlett. The recruit sit across Scarlett, whilst she open her CV on her email

"Ms. Harper Brookes?"

"That's right"

"Born in Vice City, huh?"

"Yes, my folks and i moved to LS when i was 6"

"I see... And it says here you have an MBA, that's impressive"

"I graduated early, most of my friends are still in the Uni"

Riley frowned "damn, it took me about several tries before being approved for graduation" she whispered

"Before we continue this interview, you do know what you signed up for, right?"

Her face remains calm "i've read it throughly, and i will be on board with you every time as long as it's legal... ish"

"Great, great. You'll do us just fine" she turn her attention to her "before we wrap this up, i'll let you ask some questions so we could clear things up for the both of us"

"How much my wage is going to be?"

"$300 per day, i'm not greedy"

"$9.000 per month? Shit, i'm not complaining"

Scarlett smiled "anything else?"

"Who's this beautiful lady beside you?"

Riley smiled flirtatiously "Flirting are we? I approve, my name's Riley Derrick, our boss's second in command..." She kissed Scar's cheek "and her lover"

"Oh... Okay" Harper almost looked disappointed

"Anyway, if you're ready to work, we have some cargo to get, you'll be tracking it and give me update if anything happens, any questions?"

"All clear"

"Great" Scarlett got up from her seat and tap Harp's shoulder with a smile "counting on you"

Riley followed behind after grabbing Scarlett's and her's MK2 carbines, on her way she give a wink to Harper and say"make us proud" 

Riley enters the elevator Scar's holding and give her her Mk2 Carbine "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Scar asked

"The gun or Harper?"

"You tell me" they both giggles as the elevator closed, taking them to ground floor.

_After another ride to the seller's coordinate_

"Oh this is just great"

"You just have to put it in the middle of Vagos's territory" Scarlett sighed

"What do we do?"

"Simple, we kill them all, and get the cargo back to the warehouse"

"Did it... Ever got wrong?"

"Sometimes, that's just how life goes sometimes"

"Heh... Yeah..."

"Riley, look..." Scar pat her shoulder "when i was alone, i could handle this no problem, but with you on my side, we'll be more than unstoppable"

Riley smiled, assured "you're right, Scar..."

Scarlett plant a kiss on her cheek "for good luck" they both got out and aim their carbines at the unknowing Vagos

"Ey, idiotas! Eat some lead!" 


	6. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 months after chapter 5

"Fuck, how long did i slept?" Harp asked herself as she open her phone to see the time

"Great... It's midnight" she buried her face on the table and she groaned in frustration

"Ugh... Scarlett is going to kill me in the morning" she look to the right to the door that leads to the office's lounge that has a comfortable bed

"Ah... Fuck it, i'm going to take some shut eye" Harp said as she get up and walk to the lounge "i'll explain it in the--" Harp's eye went wide as she see her boss's lover is sleeping nudely, she close the door and blushes heavily "fuck... Why didn't she woke me up first if she's here..." She open the door again to see her again "Shit... She's so hot, though..." She could feel her cunt is getting wet, the desire to touch herself is hard to resist as she slowly open her jeans to satisfy her needs

"If you weren't hers... You'd be mine already" she muttered

Harper is about to close her mouth to cover her moans when suddenly a hand appears from behind to do the job and forced her to swallow a pill, she's about to break free but she eased up when she realized it's her boss

"Beautiful thing, ain't she?" Scarlett teased and Harper just nod as she's lost for words

"Don't worry, i'll help you" Scar grinned as she put her finger on Harper's clit "surrender to your desire, little Harpie, you know you want to"

Scarlett's words made her more aroused, and each touch she gave her is perfect as Scarlett know each of her right spot.

Harper is about to cum when she suddenly feel drowsy and her eyes suddenly became heavy

"Not yet pet, this is only the beginning" is the last thing she heard from Scarlett as the world around her goes dark.

_A few hours later_

Harper managed to open her eyes, only to find her arms and legs cuffed and tied, naked and gagged, she tried look around to no avail

"So... She masturbated in front of me while i was sleeping?" Riley speak behind her

"Yes, little bitch was sleeping when i found her"

"What should we do with her?"

"Well she ought to be punished"

"Cut her wages? Nah... Too light"

"I'd say..." Riley walks in front of Harper, wearing only a sexy lingerie, gently stroking her face "we give her a proper punishment"

Right after it, a night filled with pleasures ensued, Harper had never thought she'd feel Pain and Pleasure at the same time in her life until today, she's fingered, whipped, spanked, and even penetrated by the both of them until the trio finally came, and it was an amazing experience for Harper 

Scarlett freed her from her bondage and took of her gag before she and Vic helped her walk to their bed, they cuddled up close to Harper to comfort her

"You both know that you could've just asked" Harper pouts 

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Vic grins whilst kissing the back of her head

Harper sighed but smiled "you two are the worst bosses ever"

"Yeah, but we made it up by giving you an experience of the lifetime" Scarlett counters with a grin, Harper blushed, sighed and adjusted her position so she could hold them both in her arms

"Just... hold me close, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO IT'S FINALLY FUCKING HERE, i'm so sorry for the amount of time it took, i had trouble in writing the sex scene so i wrote it simple, i'll try to release the next chapters earlier than this one, but then again it is forbidden for arts to be rushed, am i right?


	7. In which she forgot where she lived now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week after the last chapter

The alarm on Harper's phone rings loudly, she begrudgingly turned it off as she groaned 

"Ugh... wha... time is it?" She looks to her phone which shows 09:00

"Great, it's Saturday anyway..." she locked her phone back before going back to her sleep, that is until her eyes went wide as she realized, the day on her phone said 'Monday'

"FUCK, I'M GOING TO BE LATE" she rushed from the bed, sprinting to her wardrobe to get her shirt and business jeans and getting to the bathroom afterwards to brush her teeth

"You're in a hurry" Vic comments behind her, wearing only a grey hoodie with short pants 

"I'm late, Riley, my boss is gonna kill me" she answered as she brushed past her and kissed her cheek and went to the dining table to find Scarlett drinking tea while reading news on her Ifruit laptop 

"Scar, darling, my sun, the love of my life, please tell me you made toast"

"Yea, but--"

She cut her off by planting her kisses on the both of her cheeks and her lips "you are a savior and i love you so much"

She grab a toast and ran outside, Vic joined Scarlett on the table with a smirk

"How long do you think she'll realized?"

"Probably in a moment" Scarlett open her phone to contact her, it was immediately picked up and answered with a distressed voice of Harper "Boss, i'm so... so... sorry, last night i went and---"

"Don't worry, Harper, i understand"

"Oh..." Harper said in relief "thank you so much---"

"BECAUSE WE WERE THERE, DUMBASS!" Scarlett and Riley shout in unison to the loudspeaker and giggled after she hung up

"In 3... 2... 1..."

Suddenly the door slammed open with a red-faced Harper at the other side "YOU GUYS ARE JUST THE FUCKING WORST!"

"Ey, not our fault you were knocked out after the 6th glass" Riley jokingly countered

"I'LL FUCKING GET THE TWO OF YOU"

"Sunshine, as much as i want to do it right now, it's still too early in the morning, don't you agree?" Scarlett smirked teasingly

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I--" Harper groaned furiously as she run to them, armed with a pillow on the sofa "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH"

"With kindness i see..." is Scarlett's last words as she's struck down by Harper, Riley tried to run to no avail as Harper quickly got caught and pinned to the floor

"THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVED, YOU BITCH" as Harper repeatedly hit Riley with the pillow until her energy ran out

"That's... what... you.... get..." Harper dropped down next to Riley, exhausted. Riley smiled warmly as she hold her close and kissed her forehead

"Feeling better?"

Harper nods silently as they're joined by Scarlett, hugging her from behind and kissing the back of her head

"You accept my apology?"

"Only if you give me a good fucking tonight, and promise me don't do that again"

"I can do the former, as for the latter..."

Harper sighed heavily "I'm in love with disastrous criminals"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story, and weren't meant to be serious


	8. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunt for the Los Santos Slasher

It's Saturday morning. Harper, Vick and Scarlett are lazily curled up on the couch in each other's arms while watching TV

"Y'know... corrupting those Kungfu Rainbow Lazer Force would be fun if they're real"

"Speaking straight from experience, amirite Scarly darling?"

"Truer words had never been spoken" Scar grins as Harper just rolled her eyes but chuckled

Suddenly the program broke off and replaced by CNT Breaking News

"We interrupt this program to bring you unsettling reports: The Los Santos Slasher, who vanished mysteriously for the last 2 years had finally reemerged as he left clues found in a butcher house in the form of writing, citizens are advised to stay home and double locked the door"

Riley and Scarlett's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped to the ground, Harper looked confused and she's about to say something when Riley and Scarlett suddenly jumped out with vengeful intentions 

"Harper, get your gun, we're going hunting"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip was unusually quiet for the three of them in armored Kuruma, Harper asked a few times to turn up the radio only to be replied with silence. Harper had enough

"Look, i love and adore you both but this is just ridiculous, unless somebody filled me up with whatever the Slasher did to you both or---

"HE FUCKING MURDERED MY FAVORITE COUSIN" Riley cried

"O-oh... Riley i didn't--"

"Murdered my best friend too" Scar sniffs and wipes his tears "he was about to finish college"

"Oh, oh God... Riley, Scarlett i'm so sorry"

"N-no" Riley stuttered "it's not your fault"

There was silence before it was broken by the sound of the radio Riley just turned on

"Captain Loggins here---"

"You know what? I think i prefer the silence"

Scarlett nods and she turns the radio back off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley is looking through the scope of Her heavy sniper, searching for any car that could carry bodies and its bits and pieces

"Blue Van, in the middle of the swamp"

The three of them got close and noticed that the back doors aren't closed, to their dismay

"Oh..." Harper couldn't handle the stench and stayed away from the van, Riley could stomach it but still disgusted nonetheless, Scarlett is trying her damndest not to broke down crying

"Harper, call 911, use the burner phone"

Harper nods and did as she told, not long after Scarlett got called from an unknown number

"Who is this?"

"You and your friends shouldn't have stick their noses to where it doesn't belong, now you all will face the consequences"

"Yeah well try and get us asshole, you know where we live, we'll leave the door wide open"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Scarlett and Riley decided to hunt down the Slasher but leaving Harper behind to keep her safe

"Hope they're safe" Harper murmured before going to bed

The Slasher took this golden opportunity to break in, he was about to touch Harper before his head was filled with two bullet holes, one from Scarlett and one from Riley

"See you in hell, you cunt"


	9. I'm so sorry... (Part 1)

We had a fight between the three of us

And it's a huge one

The type where our relationships are on the verge of breaking up

Frankly i don't know how it started

And at this point i don't really care

I just want to get some fucking drinks, the Vanilla Unicorn would be the best

I paid the taxi driver and entered the 'gentlemen club' and head straight to the bar "get me a whiskey" the bartender nods and poured a shot to me

As i drink i thought about the relationships, maybe it's better that we called it off and just be friends for benefits, obviously we all need some space for a while so waiting would probably be wise...

"Can i get you something to drink?" Came a Male voice next to me, He's a Latino who looks like he's in his late 20s to early 30s wearing a yellow polo and a jeans, he's pretty cute for starters

"Sure, why not?" The man gestures to the bartender and the bartender nods, pouring myself and him a shot

"I'm Victoria"

"Marcus" we toast and drink, though somehow my drink tastes funny and i think i fell to Marcus....

"Whoa there, not a drinker huh?"

"No..." i ordered another and drank it in one gulp, and the last thing i saw before everything went dark is Marcus's.... grin?

_**3 days later** _

It's... hard to walk beyond those doors, More so with the resignation letter in my pocket

I've asked my friends for an advice and they always came up with the same one: i needed some space, and maybe they're right, but it's still hard nonetheless

Part of me wanted them to be out from the office by the time i walked through those doors and back to the elevator

It'd make the goodbyes easier

But... part of me don't want their scars deepened and it'd be better if i confront them directly, at least they'll appreciate my courage

"Well... time to face the music..."

I walk through the door and see Scarlett... with a relief and distressed expression? She closed the gap between us and pulled me for a hug

"Oh, Harper thank God you're okay"

"Wh-why? What happened?"

"Vic's gone missing!"

"Scarlett she probably---"

"I've tried to called and messaged her a million times, Harper, she didn't even picked it up! Or even read it!"

Usually i'd call this situation a "needing some comfort zone" type of situation, but ignoring her calls and messages? Even Vic doesn't do that in her worst self

"Well... have you called anyone?"

"I've called Lester, he said her phone is in the Vanilla Unicorn, come on grab your gun!"

_**In the Vanilla Unicorn** _

"Um hey" i walk up to the bartender with Harper "have you seen a girl recently? Blue hair in her 20s...?"

The bartender eyed me nervously, i could tell she's about to lie "n-no, i served patrons all day, a few females maybe but no blue-haired"

"Damn it, thanks anyway"

We walk away to a spot where she couldn't see us and whispered to Harper "she's lying"

"How could you be so sure?"

"I saw her eyes, and she stuttered"

"Maybe she's just nervous, we need more evidence than that"

She's right but fortunately i have it, i look over and see a stripper with a purple corset and lingerie, Sapphire, perfect

"Do you trust me, Harper?"

"I... do?" She's confused

"Then trust me on this one and wait for me here"

I plant her a quick kiss on the cheek, and walk to Sapphire with a flirtatious grin

"Hey, Saph, i need some time with you"

Sapphire look at me with a grin "long time no see, Carly, sure!"

We walk into the private dances room and she starts to giving me dances

"Hey... did you saw Vic?"

"Can't say that i have, hun" she grins with a wink, and i return her wink with a grand "now that you mentioned it, i think i saw her getting carried by some Mexican in a yellow polo, Tara the bartender seems to know him"

"Thanks" i give her another 500 and ended the dance "she's finishing her shift in a minute if you're wondering" i nodded and quickly exited the booth and take Harper out from the club and into the Armored Kuruma

"What did she said?"

"Bartender about to finished her shift, we can catch her when she's outside"

And not 1 hour later she came out from the back door and entered a red calvacade, we tailed her to an apartment in... Vespucci? Shit this is my first condo, me and Harper entered the apartment and walk to her room, she forgot to locked it tight

We entered her room and see her lying asleep on the couch, i quickly muffled her screams with my palm on her mouth while Harper hold her down, and my combat pistol with a suppressor does help a little

"Listen here, bitch, unless you tell me the fucking truth, i'll fucking make sure to make you suffer, is that clear? Blink once for yes, twice for no"

She blinked once

"Good, now did a blue haired girl ordered a drink from you 3 days ago?"

She blinked once

"Did you drugged her?"

There was hesitation so i press my gun harder against her throat "you know i don't need your voice"

She squealed before blinking once

"Did you worked with the Mexican in yellow polo?"

She blinked once, then she blinked twice

"Give me his name"

She nods and i motioned Harper to write it down on her phone

"Marcus, Marcus Àndres... please let me live! I didn't mean to--"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up" i threatened as i muffle back her screams and pressed the barrel at her forehead

"Scar, we got everything we need, she's just an accomplice"

I thought for a while before finally deciding to let her live "mentioned this, and it would be un-fucking-pleasant for everyone in your life"

**_Outside of the flat_ **

"The name's fake?!"

"Yeah, turns out he's a pretty smart guy for a regular gangster, it'd take a week or 2 to find him since you don't have any facial identification, but i'd assume you don't have that much"

"Alright, thanks Les" i end the call, groaning in frustration after i shoved my phone in my pocket

"Fuck, Damn it!" I slammed the steering wheel "Vic's been kidnapped by some fucking thugs AND ALL WE FUCKING HAVE IS A NONEXISTENT NAME AND A FUCKING YELLOW POLO"

"Scarlett i-it's not--"

"IT IS, HARPER..." i had harder time speaking as my face going red "I-I shouldn't have st-started it, if only... she would---" i never finished my sentence as i broke down crying, she circled her arms and hold me close as i sob in her blue shirt

The sobbing continues for a while before i finally regained my composure "i- i kn-know what t-to do"

I sniffed as i pull my phone from my pocket and contact a person with enough power

"Hey Martin, it's me, i need a favor"


	10. ... I'll never leave your side again (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 days after previous chapter

"Madrazo said this is the place where he likes to hang out with the Aztecas?"

"Yes, every single Aztecas scum in there is about to meet God in person..." Scarlett said as she hand me the suppressed combat PDW and a Kevlar, she has her own kevlar and a suppressed MK2 Carbine Rifle "... He'll do the judging and the forgiving, while we'll do the killing" she locked it, and motioned me to follow her, the bouncer noticed us, unfortunate for him

"Hey! This is---" he never finished the sentence as he's gunned down to the head by Scarlett and she kicked down the door

We're greeted by some loud metal music, and we see a large amount of drinking, gambling, and 'playing' before it was all stopped by Scarlett's lead as she rained fire upon all the patrons, there were few who tried to charge us but i took care of them quickly, i'll have to thank Scarlett's firing range for that

After everyone was taken care of, we cornered 'Marcus' in a room, holding a knife, scared for his life

"S-s-stay back!"

Scarlett, obviously unamused, shoot his hand and forced him to the ground, holding him with her feet

"I don't have time for chitchat, where is Victoria Derrick?"

"O-o-oh, that girl we drugged--"

Scarlett pressed her feet at his wounds, making him scream like his life depended on it

"Sh-she's in Sandy Shores, in an abandoned coke lab!"

Scarlett shoot him in the head and she rushed to the exit

"You know where that is?"

"If I'm correct, the coke lab he's talking about is my abandoned coke lab"

**AT THE COKE LAB**

"Hey! This is private property, leave now---"

"It's my property, dickheads" i gunned him with his partner down, i pushed the door wide open and killed another 3 inside my lab

I look around the corner and see...

"Oh my God, Riley..." i dropped down my Carbine as i rushed to her side, she has a purple eye on her right, bruises all over her naked body, and... she looks malnourished

"Riley, it's me, wake up, please..." as i lift her upper body gently

To my delight, relief, and everything, she slowly opened her eyes

"S-s-s-s-Scarlett...? Is... is... that...?"

"It's me Vicky, it's me..."

Her hand weakly tried to reach my face, trying to confirm that i'm real, i helped her and her smile afterwards is the most angelic thing that has ever happened to me

"W-where the fuck have you been?" Her watery eyes closed in on me as she kissed me tenderly, she rest her head on my shoulder as she began crying, Harper joined us right after

"T-t-th-they---"

"Sshh, sshh, I'm here, you're safe" i began to sob, i'm not letting her off my sight again

**5 days later, Pilbox Hill Medical Center**

"How long do i have to be in this hospital?"

"About 2-3 days, doc needs your legs to be walkable at the very least"

I groaned in defeat "at least this is better than being gang-raped and dying in your coke lab"

"Because it'd be ironic?"

"Because i don't want to die high" Scarlett giggled and playfully punched me

The door swung open and Harper entered with a box of deliciously looking pizza "i come bearing gifts" she kissed both me and Scarlett in greetings

"Honey pie, you don't have to bear yourself"

"So does that mean you don't want the pizza?"

"Oh hell no" i giggled as i reach for a slice, what i wouldn't do for the infinite amount of this moment, save for the hospital

"Almost forgot" Scarlett reached to the plastic bag to grab a large bottle of coke(not cocaine) and poured us each a glass

"To live and die in Los Santos"

"To live and die in Los Santos" we cheered, not bad for 3 crooked yet rational criminals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... that's a wrap! Whew, that wasn't easy work but then again what is? Some of y'all noticed i changed the tags as i go, and this was supposed to be 14 chapters long but since I'm back in school, a cutdown is in order. I may or may not will post the 'lost' chapters separately, so stay tune if you're curious


End file.
